


In the changing room

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, More Fluff, immortal!andy, shopping!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Andy and Quynh go shopping togetherThere's mention of nudity in this fic, but there's nothing too descriptive
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	In the changing room

**Author's Note:**

> guys have i mentioned that @lilolilyr on tumblr is my friend and sends me prompts or

“I don’t understand  _ why. _ I’ve got enough clothes for both of us.”

Quynh rolled her eyes. She had some clothes and she had some of Andy’s, but Andy had never been the fashionable of the two of them. She preferred comfort over style and it made it so much more difficult for Quynh to steal Andy’s clothes and still look somewhat put together.

“Because I want my own clothes”, Quynh complained playfully. “And your style is… well, black.”

Andy laughed and gently wrapped an arm around Quynh’s waist.

“Fine, fine, but no longer than a couple of hours. You’re impossible when it comes to clothes.”

“I miss having my clothes sewn for me”, Quynh sighed. Andy kept her eyes on Quynh and let her gaze linger on her naked back as she pulled on a new shirt. She couldn’t help herself. Andy couldn’t keep her eyes off Quynh since she got back and every chance she got to see her skin was enough to keep Andy interested. She wouldn’t say it to Quynh, but it was one of the reasons she had agreed to this. Nile or Joe would probably have been better suited if Quynh wanted some proper advice. But then again, Quynh had never really wanted any advice when she asked Andy to come. Quynh always knew what she wanted.

“I can tell you’re staring”, Quynh said, promptly pulling Andy from her thoughts. Andy grinned.

“Do you mind?” Andy asked and watched as Quynh spun around to show Andy the shirt she wore. It was a knitted, mustard green turtleneck and left  _ too much  _ to the imagination.

“No”, Quynh replied, then held out her arms as if to show the shirt off. “What do you think?”

Andy pretended to think for a moment.

“Does it come in any other colours?”

“No”, Quynh replied and turned back to the mirror. She was clearly pleased by what she saw and pulled the shirt off. She threw it atop Andy’s thighs and Andy quickly collected it. She already had enough things in her lap to dress Quynh for two weeks, but she didn’t mind. Not really. It was rather endearing, actually.

When Andy looked back up from the sweater, Quynh held up a black dress. Now  _ that  _ wouldn’t leave anything for the imagination. The grin on Andy’s lips grew.

“I don’t think I can wear a bra with this”, Quynh said and as if she didn’t know what she did to Andy, she unclasped the bra and threw it at Andy. Andy quickly grabbed it, before it landed on the floor. Quynh snickered.

“You’re a darling”, Quynh said and Andy did get a glimpse of her chest before she pulled on the dress. It was tighter than Andy had first thought, but she did not mind one but. It hugged Quynh’s body in all the right places and, Andy realised with a twisted grin on her lips, she could see Quynh’s nipples through the fabric. Quynh must’ve realised at the same time as Andy did, because her smile was playful when she turned to let Andy see the dress.

“And what about this?”

Andy tried to find the words, but she couldn’t. It wasn’t just that Quynh looked insanely hot in it, she was also stunning. Her hair looked just as smooth as the satin fabric. Her cheeks were flushed with life and her eyes glistened.

Quynh snickered again.

“At least try not to drool, love”, she said, as she came close enough to dip her head down and press a kiss to Andy’s lips.

“I’ll drool all I want”, Andy whispered back, pulling Quynh right back down when she was about to move away. “You’re my wife.”

Quynh laughed and Andy was sure that laugh was the reason the sun rose in the morning and fell in the evening. She was sure that laugh was the reason for the rebirth of plants and trees in spring and she had never known love like the one she felt for Quynh before and she was sure she never would again.

“I love you, Quynh”, Andy gently brushed her thumb across Quynh’s cheek. Quynh smiled.

“I love you, too, Andromache.”


End file.
